(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel aerosol preparations, and more specifically to aerosol preparations satisfactory in both foamability and foam stability and useful as skin cleansing preparations such as shaving preparations.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is an ever-increasing safety demand for various cleansing preparations. Alkylphosphate salts have thus been developed as surfactants having high safety and are used in solid cleansing preparations, shampoos, dentifrices, etc.
Among such alkylphosphate esters, laurylphosphate salts and myristylphosphate salts are superior as skin cleansing surfactants, primarily, from the standpoint of foaming power. Palmitylphosphate salts, stearylphosphate salts and the like have not been used because they have substantially no foaming power.
Where a skin cleansing preparation is in the form of an aerosol preparation such as a shaving foam, good foam stability is also required along with high foamability. Use of an alkylphosphate salt having good foamability such as a laurylphosphate salt is accompanied by a drawback that the stability of foams is poor.